Great Purge
The Great Purge was a catastrophic event that took place thousands of years in the past. It was a mass extermination attack on the tribe of Mythsetians, magic users who lived in the Mythsetia Veil. The attack was orchestrated by several other surrounding regions, who began to fear the Mythsetians growing magical powers. Several of the families were wiped out. What started out as a civilization of nearly a hundred families - each with a different style of magic - was easily cut down to seven. Those who managed to survive were led by their tribe leader - the head of the House of Mythos - into the underground catacombs beneath their land, where they continue to remain hidden. Pre-attack events The Mythsetians were an advanced society that lived in peace on their island of the Mythsetia Veil, hidden by a protective fog. They had several flourishing trade relations with societies on the mainland and utilized their magic in helping everyone in need. However, the other societies began to fear the powers the Mythsetian people held and became worried at the thought of the possibility that the Mythsetians would launch an attack on them and attempt to take over their homes. Their paranoia grew each day and eventually, every society banded together to destroy the Mythsetians before the Mythsetians could destroy them. By this time, the House of Nullus had already been exiled by the Mythsetians and sided alongside these other societies against their own people. Course of the attack The other societies launched their attack during mid-day and were able to get the Mythsetians to dispel their fog on the ruse that they were bringing in a trading vessel. The Mythsetians fell for their ruse and all the other societies' forces and armies moved in, slaying every Mythsetian on sight. Because of their peaceful living, the Mythsetians were not natural fighters and were easily slain. However, some tried as best as they could to hold off advancing soldiers while others escaped either to the Catacombs or off the island. In addition, the House of Nullus negated the powers of other Mythsetians to weaken them and prevent them from fighting back. Hundreds were killed and only few managed to escape alive. When no more living Mythsetians could be found, the soldiers left the Veil, not before ransacking and completely desolated their homes and land. They attempted to destroy the island as well, but did not possess the necessary methods to do so. Once they left, the Veil's fog shroud once again blanketed the island, keeping it hidden for centuries to come. Aftermath Following the attack on the Mythsetia Veil, each society went about to erase all evidence of the Veil's existence as well as the existence of their inhabitants. Everything and anything to do with the Veil and it's people were wiped from history books and logs as a final attack on their people, making it so they never existed in the first place. Despite their aid, the House of Nullus was betrayed by those they had sided with and nearly wiped out. However, unbeknownst to them, some Mythsetians managed to survive the attack. Most were able to find refuge in the underground Catacombs, a bunker hidden beneath the mountain that their attacks did not know about. Others who managed to get off the island passed themselves off as Mobians and kept their magic and heritage a secret to avoid persecution. While the survivors continued living in secret, much of their history and culture was lost in the attack and many old secrets remain forgotten to this day. In the present day, however, the Mythsetians have resurfaced, retaking their abandoned island and rebuilding their lost society. While they hope to rebuild and recover all that was lost and restore their once great society, they remain wary and cautious of another Purge. Impact *Destruction of the Mythsetia Veil *Near complete extermination of the Mythsetians **Island Faction: Some survivors of the Purge were able to escape to the underground Catacombs, where they hid from the attack and continued to live until the present day. ***House of Mythos ***House of Galen ***House of Mestaclocan ***House of Divinus ***House of Arch ***House of Tilasm ***House of Psyche **Surface Faction: Some families that did not make it to the Catacombs managed to escape from the island and make it to the mainland, where they passed themselves off as Mobians and continued living while keeping their heritage a secret. ***House of Bell ***House of Nekros ***House of Cruour ***House of Sol ***House of Luna ***House of Nullus ***House of Khemeia **Sanctuary Faction: Some families followed the leader of the House of Spatia, who used the Damascus of Spatia to cut a pathway into a pocket dimension called the Sanctuary Zone, where they remained in safety. ***House of Forgus ***House of Tonus ***House of Tempus ***House of Spatia ***House of Krustallos ***House of Anima ***House of Enkauston ***House of Toxicus ***House of Dremen ***House of Sirona *Catastrophic loss of culture and historical records of the Mythsetia Veil *All history and evidence of the Mythsetia Veil and Mythsetians' existence was destroyed *Due to the Mythsetians being a peaceful people with no skills in combat, many of the present day Mythsetians have been trained to fight and defend themselves in case they are ever attacked by any threat External links *Great Purge on Bloodlines Wiki. Category:A to Z Category:Events Category:Mythsetia Veil